


Get To Blow You

by existslikePristin



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: Karina has an interesting idea for getting Aespa in good standing with the other idols in the Kpop community, since their debut happened during such a hard time to socialize. Everybody was on board, but Winter is having second thoughts and may need some encouragement.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Winter/Some others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Get To Blow You

Jooheon growled with satisfaction as he finished his orgasm, hilted completely in Winter’s mouth. With a cock in her throat, she couldn’t express her joy in quite the same way, so she just hummed happily.

Winter was dressed. Whether or not it was for the occasion was debatable. She wore a white sweater, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, but was recently released and now lay in waves on her back. It wasn’t a sexy look, per se, but she was comfortable.

Eventually, Jooheon slid back out with a pop, and Winter gasped for breath. She still had quite a bit of air left in her, but she was very invested in her performance. She knew if he got happy enough, Jooheon would first stroke her hair, then pull his pants back on, give her a warm bear hug, maybe pick her up and swing her around, and give her soft kisses all over. She loved how enthusiastic and hilariously predictable he could be.

“Holy shit Winter, you are crazy good at that,” Jooheon said, one hand on the side of her head, thumb gently caressing her ear over her hair.

“I guess you could say I had a good coach,” she chimed back, relishing the feeling of him petting her so softly.

Jooheon backed up a bit so he could pull up his pants. “Well, consider me flattered!”

Winter stood up and held out her hands for a hug. “I didn’t say it was you! Maybe it was… Wonho?”

Her desire for a hug was met with Jooheon scooping her underneath her arms into a hug. Just barely uncomfortably squeezy, as was his habit. “Haha! Sure it was him. After that whole detective thing, I don’t believe he can teach anything to anybody.”

“God, you guys are all so weird!” Winter’s voice was a little strained by the hug crushing her lungs. “Next time you nerds want to roleplay, I’m coming up with the scenario!”

Winter felt her feet leave the floor as she was swung from side to side, forcing a laugh out of her, annoying and delighting her at the same time.

“Aaaw! You mean we weren’t good detectives?”

“If you were real detectives, all of Seoul would have blown up, you dipshit!”

Jooheon laughed and set Winter back down. “You’re probably right. I guess it’s not the profession for us.”

The sound of Ningning’s most recent victim’s groaning orgasm came bursting through the wall. Winter had lost track of how many men had gotten pulled in there, and she was hoping there weren’t many left.

“Daaamn, apparently Ningning’s good at this too?” asked Jooheon. “I’ve only been in here for, what, twenty minutes? That’s number three or four, right?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Winter sighed.

“She knocked out all of Ateez and Pentagon already, and they’re not even the only ones who went in there.”

“She’s a damn animal… Hey, did you see who went into the other rooms?”

Jooheon kissed Winter’s forehead, sending a happy shiver down her spine. “I wasn’t paying attention to all of them, but Hwasa definitely took a turn already. I saw, like, a solid half of the Cosmic Girls at the beginning, but didn’t see any left by the time I came in. Oh, and Doyeon too. There were a bunch more, but those are the ones I remember.”

“How about Wheein? Joy told me a crazy story about her.”

Winter was still worried, but couldn’t help but smile through the series of little kisses Jooheon peppered over her face.

“Ummm, I think she was still out there in another line though. I bet I can convince Rose to get out of your line and into Giselle’s too.”

“Oh fuck, Rose is still in my line?!” Winter’s smile immediately dropped.

“Nonono! I mean… she probably swapped! I mean, maybe?”

Winter could feel her face melting.

“No! Really! I, um, oh! I know! I.M. is still downstairs! My dude’s a heart throb! I bet she’d leave if he asked her out!”

It was too late. Winter was already back on her knees, and not for a fun reason. “Fuuuck,” she muttered under her breath.

Jooheon frowned. “Say the word and I’ll go out there and punch her right in the face.”

That got Winter to laugh again, if only for a second. She assumed he was joking, but she didn’t want to take the chance. “Thanks Jooheon. I’ll be fine though. I’ve just gotta… buck up, you know? I should probably call for the next person in line.”

Jooheon didn’t move. “You sure?”

Winter gave him a quick hug. “Just hang out in front of the tent for me?”

She got a quick squeeze back. “You got it babe. I believe in you!”

Winter pushed Jooheon out the back door of her room with a smile. If there was any sentence she wanted him to leave on, that was it.

Even so, she was still nervous. She slouched into the chair she had Kihyun sit in earlier and listened to the groans and moans of whatever wild shit Ningning was doing in the next room over. She put her face in her hands and tried to take a few deep breaths.

 _I can do this,_ she thought, _It’s easy. Just poke your head out and tell the next guy… or girl to come in._

“Eeeasy peasy,” she said out loud into her palms.

“How you doing here?”

Winter nearly fell out of the chair, barely catching herself. “Oh fuck! Kar-rina! You scared me.”

Karina had come in through the back door. Her black hair draped luxuriously over her shoulders. She was dressed in a white, collared, long sleeve shirt and a blue sweater vest. It was one of her go to outfits; good for hiding her massive breasts. She had on jeans identical to Winter’s, but with loafers instead of tennis shoes. She wiped around her very wet-looking mouth with a paper towel. “Sorry Winter. Hey, fun fact! Yoojung is a squirter!”

“Weki Meki Yoojung?”

“You bet! Real funny too!”

Winter smirked. _Maybe if I wasn’t such a coward, I’d be learning all kinds of stuff like that right now._

“So yeah! Checked on Giselle. She’s doing good. Sounds like Ningning’s doing good. How about you?”

“Oh yeah, I’m doing really good. So many blowjobs happening in this room.”

“Awesome! Your jaw getting sore? You need a break? Something to drink?”

 _Nothing’s going to help, unless she can give me her attitude,_ Winter thought, recalling the events leading up to where she sat.

*****

“Welcome, everybody, to our event! We’re so glad you could all make it!”

Karina stood on a stool with her arms spread out in either direction, greeting the crowd of idols before her with a huge winning grin. Winter stood behind her and slightly off to the side, along with Giselle and Ningning.

Giselle wore a white tee shirt, compression shorts, and thigh high boots, and had her hair down. Ningning had a half see-through button up shirt, an obscenely short micro skirt, and heels, and had her hair up in a ponytail. The two of them looked far more excited than how Winter felt.

The crowd was composed of, mostly, idols that Winter recognized as their seniors. Not all of them were in their full groups, but there were maybe thirty people overall. Members of Ateez, G-Idle, Seventeen, Pentagon, Golden Child, Itzy, and Iz*One were the ones she could point out immediately. She also saw, and was rather intimidated by, Hwasa and Wheein from Mamamoo and RM from BTS.

“We’re sure that we’ll all become good friends professionally, but we want to get to know all of you more personally! That’s why we’re calling this ooourrr…”

Karina motioned for the others to join her. They all spoke at roughly the same time, with varying degrees of awkwardness. Ningning was slightly delayed.

“GETt TOo BLOWw YOUu DAYy!”

Winter nudged Ningning with her elbow. Not being in sync made them look so much less like professionals, and just made her even more nervous.

She scanned the crowd again, cursing her relative shortness. Thankfully, she saw Jooheon and Hyungwon just coming in the door. They both saw her as well, and smiled and waved enthusiastically. She was relieved to see someone she was already familiar with, and gave them a timid wave in response.

“Now, we do have one crucial rule today. SM is taking their time with getting us birth control, so we’re only offering oral sex. But having said that, this is just the first event for us, and we’re absolutely planning on having more in the future, at which point we’re looking forward to something a bit more…” Karina gave the crowd a lewd wink, made an O shape with one hand and fucked it with her opposite finger. She got a few chuckles from them. “Well, something a bit crazier. And ladies, I know you can’t get us pregnant, but we’re just trying to be fair here. So today, you can all look forward to some excellent… lip service from us.”

Again, a few more laughs, and even a little applause. Somewhere from the middle of the room Winter couldn’t see, a girl’s voice popped up. “Does that mean you’ll use your mouth however we want? Our asses? Maybe toes?”

Karina beamed with a happy energy that Winter could only pray she’d have someday. “Good question Yooa! Of course, we don’t want to force each other into anything we’re not willing to do, but I do believe our lovely Giselle here would be up for either of those, right?”

Giselle waved her arms over her head. “I am _so_ up for rimming! Absolutely!”

Someone else in the crowd wolf-whistled, and it was followed by a few cheers.

Karina giggled and raised her hand, “I haven’t sucked any toes before, but I’ll certainly give it a try! That brings me quite nicely to my next point!”

The Monsta X members had already made their way to the front of the crowd and stood right where Winter had told them to, right where her line would start. She gave the two of them a sheepish smile, some finger hearts, and silently mouthed “thank you” at them.

“So,” Karina continued, indicating behind herself at the carnival-like tent set up behind her, “we have organized everything for the boys to be over here on your right and the girls to be here on your left. You’ll come through this first, secret tent flap and then to whichever room is available, so you may be a little surprised with who you get, but based on which line you get into, you can make some pretty reasonable assumptions. Giselle will be in the far left room, exclusively for the ladies,”

Hwasa let out a “Whoop! That’s my line!” Giselle jumped up and down, blowing kisses in her direction.

Karina gave a thumbs up and kept going. “I’ll be next, followed by Winter to the right of my room, and Ningning in the far right, exclusively for our handsome gentlemen!”

The present Pentagon members all cheered simultaneously. Ningning gave them a devilish smile before she turned her back on them and crouched a bit, so that the bottom half of her ass was clearly visible. Their cheers intensified.

“As for me and Winter, we’re available to go down on anyone. She’s got a preference for boys though, so make sure to go easy on her if you’ve got a pussy! My room will give preference for the girls, but the boys are free to join my line. Just make sure to keep the lines relatively even! They’ll all funnel into this one secret tent entrance, so we hope you’ll all be fair and understanding with each other whenever we open up to let in someone else. We’ll be getting to all of you today! Now, since our female turnout is a bit smaller, I’ll be taking the opportunity to check up on the members every so often, so my line may move a little slow. I apologize in advance for that, but I want to make sure I’m doing my job as group leader.”

Everyone Winter could see nodded in agreement. At least they all seemed to understand. It didn’t do much to soothe her jitters though. The time had come. She took a deep breath in preparation for the next line Karina wanted them all to say at once.

“Iiit’s…”

This time, Ningning matched the timing. “BLOW TIME!”

The crowd shifted to get into orderly rows. Ningning snatched the arm of the closest Ateez member, Mingi, and dragged him through the door to her room at full speed. Meanwhile, Giselle was holding her door open for the first idol in her line, Itzy’s Ryujin, to enter, giving her a smirk and a wink.

In front of Karina’s line was G-Idle’s Minnie, who asked in her adorable accent, “This is such a cool idea, Karina! Are you okay with me joining you right now? Do you need a moment first?”

“For you, Minnie? The most beautiful Thai princess in all history? Possibly the prettiest of all princesses?” Karina said, turning on her jealousy-inducing charm, kicking her stool off to the side of the tent, “I’d love nothing more.”

Winter watched for a moment as the lines started to form fully. Quite a few male idols and a couple of women got into hers. Her anxiety flared when she saw Blackpink’s Jisoo step into her line behind some Seventeen members. She grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and pulled him toward her door.

“Woah, Winter. You’re shaking. Are you alright?”

“Yup! Totally fine! It’s all good!”

Once fully inside though, Winter released a long sigh and dropped to her knees. “Oh my god, Hyungwon, there are so many people in that line.”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. We’ve got your back! I’ll text Jooheon and tell him to let everyone else go first. They’ll all end up over there with Ningning. We can even call I.M. and Kihyun. They’re not too far away. They’d totally come and help stall.” Hyungwon slowly rubbed Winter’s back. She was glad for it. He was always so good at chilling her out.

“But I don’t want to make Ningning and the others do my whole share though! I agreed to this fair and square.”

“Winter, you don’t have to do anything you don’t consent to, remember?”

“It’s not a consent thing. I’m totally willing. It’s just…” Winter could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

It was her fear of being harshly judged by a mob of beautiful people that really made Winter nervous.

“Oh! No! Shhh. Hey, you’ll be okay.” Hyungwon brushed at the corners of Winter’s eyes and pulled her into a hug. “Like I said, we got you. I’m going to call them, alright? Don’t worry about Ningning. It sounds like she’d be even happier if you weren’t taking any of the guys at all.”

Winter sniffed and listened. She’d heard a voice coming from the next room over, but hadn’t quite registered what it was saying. It was definitely Ningning, loudly and enthusiastically… participating.

“Oh, fuuuck! It’s so big, Mingi! Do you really think it can fit in my mouth?”

There was a thump against the wall. It wasn’t exactly the sturdiest, considering it was effectively just a glorified, insulated, pop-up tent, so Winter’s anxiety shifted to the thought of Ningning’s recently-discovered enthusiasm for cocks potentially knocking the whole thing down.

“Hey, Kihyun... Yeah. I’m at Winter’s thing. Can you get I.M. and come to The Lounge? Second floor...? Yeah, just look for Jooheon... I’ll fill you in when you’re here, but it’s important… Thanks, I appreciate it. Your coffee’s on me all week.”

Winter sniffed and wiped away another tear, then gave Hyungwon a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Hyungwon squeezed her tighter into his arms, “Any tim-- Oh! Hey! What’s up?”

“After being this nice to me, you can’t expect to leave this room without getting your dick sucked, can you?” Winter asked, one hand down the back of his pants, squeezing his ass.

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Not fucking my face is just plain out of the question,” Winter said, feeling significantly more confident with someone she was familiar with, locking her eyes onto his, “I’m going to.”

*****

Winter hesitated. She let out a long breath and rubbed her forehead. “Can you get me a spine?”

Karina paused and raised an eyebrow. “A… spine?”

“I may have underestimated what today was going to be like.”

“How do you mean?”

“I just… I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

A light went on in Karina’s eyes. She grabbed another one of the chairs in the room and sat down. “Tell me what’s bothering you!”

Winter gave her a confused look. “Um, sure? Are you okay?”

“Yup! I’ve been taking conflict and emotional mediation classes online! I’m so ready for this!”

A snort escaped Winter’s nose. “Classes? What the hell are you talking about? What even is emotional mediation?”

“Well, you know.” Karina scratched the back of her neck. “I want to be a good leader for you guys. So I’ve been learning everything I can about how to be one.”

“Oh, come on. You’re a good leader.”

“There’s always room for improvement!”

Winter looked Karina over. Her ever-fearless leader and friend was absolutely gorgeous. The two of them confided in each other in the past, before their debut. Winter didn’t see any reason that should change. 

Her eyes settled on Karina’s lips. They were still glossy. Whether they were glossy from actual lip gloss or from the most recent of what could be a dozen or more sex acts she’d performed with them already that day, it didn’t matter. They were lovely.

“I’m not pretty enough for this.”

Karina cocked her head. “Huh?”

“Like, okay, I’m cute,” Winter said, making finger quotes around the word “cute.” She took a deep breath and continued. “But not sexy. Not hot. Not drop dead gorgeous or beautiful--”

“Oh, now you come on.” Karina interrupted in the same tone Winter used moments ago. “You’re a total beauty. Where are you getting that idea?”

“Will you just hear me out a second?”

Karina pursed her lips, but leaned back and waited.

“I’m not going to sit here and say that I look like a troll, but compared to all those idols out there? I’m nothing! I don’t even have a reputation to work with, and yet I agreed to suck them all off? The moment one of them comes in here and gets a good look at me fumbling my way around a cock, they’re just going to judge me.”

A long few seconds passed before Karina said anything. “It sounds like you’re just going to keep arguing about how pretty you are, so what about your skills? You can dance and sing better than half of them at least. And the way the Monsta X guys talk about you, I know you have to be good at… the sex thing. Show the next person how good you are!”

Winter scratched her forehead. “You make it sound too easy. You’ve already got the beauty advantage.”

“If I’m so much more beautiful than you, then try it on me.”

“Try it? Try what?”

“Get naked and blow me. I’ll bet you… three snacks of the winner’s choice, any at all, that no matter what I think of your body, you’ll be the best I’ve ever had.”

“That sounds a little subjective to make a bet on.”

“I don’t know,” Karina said, spinning her hair around a finger, “I’ve gotten some incredible head before. Xiumin, Yuri, and Seohyun, just to drop some names.”

Winter squinted at Karina. “So you’re telling me that if I’m worse than Seohyun, a lover and idol of legendary status and beauty, you’ll get me any three snacks I want?”

“Scratch that. Make it one snack a day for a month if I lose the bet. Still just three if I win. I’m confident in you.”

“And you promise to be honest?”

“I’d be a bad leader if I wasn’t.”

A smirk crossed Winter’s face. She stood up and started to take off her sweater, under which she had chosen to go braless. As she did, she heard Karina standing up and unzipping her pants. “Well, this won’t be too hard, so I hope you’ve got the money for a month’s worth of snacks. I barely even have any practice when it comes to licking puss-- MOTHER OF GOD!”

“Winter?! Are you okay over there?!” Ningning’s voice came through the wall.

“Y-yeah! Just thought I saw… a bug? Sorry!” Winter called back.

She definitely didn’t see a bug. What she saw was a cock of colossal proportions hanging from under Karina’s shirt, no longer bound by her pants.

“Is that… real?”

Karina winked and lifted her dick up, pointing it in Winter’s direction. “Don’t worry, I’m a shower, not a grower.”

“That hardly matters when you’re big enough to fuck your own tits!” Winter whispered to keep herself from shouting.

“Well now that’s just an exaggeration. If you’re scared, you can still pull out of the bet.”

Winter stared. She was fairly certain she could make her throat work around it. Or perhaps, less than certain. Regardless, a month’s worth of snacks for doing something she enjoyed wasn’t an offer she could turn down.

“I’ll do it,” she said.

“Nice!” Karina replied, and put her hands on her hips. Her dick however, did not follow the law of gravity. “That’s good, because looking at your hot body has already got me hard for it!”

Winter could feel her face burning. She covered her breasts, which wasn’t too hard given their size, and looked away. It hadn’t really occurred to her that it was the first time Karina had seen this much of her naked body. She had seen Karina without a shirt before, but she still had a bikini on, and Winter had worn a one-piece swimsuit at the time. How Karina hid her massive cock in the bikini, Winter couldn’t understand.

“I look forward to seeing what you can do with your ‘just cute, not sexy’ mouth.”

“Mmmhm. Want to sit down for this?”

Karina got back into the chair. She popped open the buttons on her vest, lifted her shirt up, and pulled her bra down. Given where her boobs rested on her ribs and how far up her dick stuck into the air, Winter could confirm that Karina couldn’t, in fact, fuck her own tits.

But it was close.

“So, um, here I go. I’m going to put that huge cock in my mouth now. Yup.” Winter could hear the lack of confidence in her own voice. She inched closer to Karina, who looked up at her expectantly. “Gonna suck your dick, that’s for sure.”

“Are you really okay with this?”

Winter shrugged. “Yeah, you’re just… You’re so goddamn hot. How am I supposed to--”

“We can fuck when we get home too.”

“Sold.”

Winter closed the gap between them and dropped to her knees. Her hands were immediately on Karina’s dick, marvelling at the size that required both of her hands and how it tilted slightly to the left. She held the tip next to her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

She could smell Karina’s perfume from this close up when she closed her eyes and focused. It was subtle. Karina’s favorite, in fact, as Winter could very clearly remember. It was one Winter had only smelled a time or two before. In the dressing room on the set of their first music video and backstage at their debut performance. She thought for a moment that she should ask about it, but instantly became distracted when her tongue and Karina’s cock met.

Winter treated it like a popsicle. She ran her tongue down the bottom, up the side, sucked the tip, and slid her fingertips light as feathers along the shaft. Without even looking or making physical contact, Winter could feel Karina tensing up.

 _Pretty standard reaction to getting a blowjob though,_ Winter thought to herself. She held Karina’s dick, kissing the whole thing gingerly, slowly. _Nothing special._

Eventually she made her way to the base. She wrapped her lips around it there, sucking the spot where it met Karina’s balls. Winter was never a “ball fan,” but with this being her first futanari blowjob, she was curious. She curled her fingers around the upper half of the cock and lifted, tracing her tongue down and rolling it to pull one of Karina’s balls into her mouth.

Unfortunately, Winter was disappointed to find it was just like any other ball she’d put in her mouth. The lack of hair was nice, but she found herself much more interested in what was above.

But at the same time, she didn’t want Karina to be disappointed. To be safe, she opened her eyes to and see if and how Karina was reacting to the treatment. She almost wished she hadn’t.

Karina had a hand on one of her own tits, squeezing her nipple. The other hand was gripping the arm of the chair so tightly the knuckles were turning white. And through the canyon of Karina’s cleavage, Winter could see her blushing furiously, biting her lips shut. It definitely looked like she was enjoying it. A lot. Winter froze at the beautiful sight.

Karina noticed the sudden lack of movement apparently, because she opened her eyes as well. “S-shit Winter, y-your eyes. I mean… You just got started. Please don’t stop.”

Winter blushed too. _My eyes?_ she wondered.

She broke eye contact and sat up further so her head was just hovering above Karina’s cock.

“Can I hold your h-head? I won’t pull you down or anything. I just…”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Winter said. She opened her mouth around Karina’s tip and closed again. Staring down the length, Winter thought back to something she’d heard Ningning say several times already: “Do you really think it can fit in my mouth?”

Now Winter was contemplating the same thing. Karina was unbelievably large. From this vantage point, Winter realized that she was even bigger than Shownu, her previous record. And she consistently struggled with Shownu’s size as it was.

A cautious hand rested on the back of Winter’s head. It was such a light touch that she questioned if it was even Karina’s, after seeing her crushing her own nipple and the arm of the chair.

Again, she saw Karina’s beautiful face, now panting softly, through her cleavage. Her eyes betrayed a desperate need.

Suddenly, Winter forgot about the bet. She wanted to fulfill that need. Winter couldn’t look away anymore.

She lowered herself, pushing Karina’s cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. A few inches in, she could feel it tapping the back of her throat. It was a sensation she was familiar with. It didn’t bother her as long as she could get breaths in.

That was where she pulled back, letting the veins on the dick in her mouth slide slowly along her tongue. She watched as Karina took an equally slow, gasping breath. But Winter wasn’t about to let up. Without skipping a beat, she went back down, shifting her tongue side to side.

Karina didn’t release her breath for three more of those cycles. Her whole chest was turning red with the effort. “Winter… Oh please, Winter.”

Winter could hardly process what she was hearing. Her friend’s eager, gorgeous body divided her focus. She needed to go deeper.

Winter slid her way down again, but went further than before. An inch, two, three maybe. She could tell this is when she would have to think about her breath to avoid anything dangerous. She closed her eyes and backed up again. She took a deep breath through her nose and went even further, quickly losing track of her estimate of the distance she’d traveled.

“I’m not going to... be able to hold on like this, Winter.” Karina’s words were less effective than the tightening of her fingers in Winter’s hair.

Winter turned her slow movement into deep thrusts. She kept her tongue moving. Soon there wasn’t room for her to keep a hand in the way. She wrapped both arms around Karina’s thighs, grabbed her hips, and locked herself in place. Her chest started to itch as she only got progressively smaller breaths between her thrusts.

“I want to… I want to see your eyes, Winter.”

A small tug on her hair made Winter pay attention, and she opened her eyes. Karina’s ecstasy was displayed on every part of her face. Winter was hypnotized by it. She disregarded the itch that turned into burning in her lungs as she went deeper. Her chin tapped against Karina’s balls, and it seemed that was as far as she could get. Even so, her shallow thrusts weren’t enough to get the cock completely out of her throat.

One thrust turned into three, into five, ten, twenty. Winter’s sight started to cloud at the edges. Some part of her mind screamed at her to get back, to get any air at all. But the beauty on the verge of climax at the end of her tunnel vision kept her in place. It was a miracle that she was able to keep moving.

And then it happened. The faint sensation of a lump moving along Winter’s tongue ended up swelling somewhere deep in her throat. The tug on the back of her hair yanked her back. Her lungs reflexively released some small amount of air through her nose and then desperately took it back in. Winter’s senses flooded back to her as cum flooded her mouth.

“...ck, Winter! Yes! Winter!” was the end of whatever Karina was saying in a strained whisper. Her eyes were glued to Winter’s.

Karina’s orgasm was as long as her cock, and with her returning mental faculties, Winter thought for a moment she might drown in all the cum. Not that she didn’t just narrowly avoid suffocation on the cock itself.

Karina fell, eyes closed, against the back of the chair. Her grip on Winter’s hair eased up.

Much of Karina’s dick was slicked in her cum as it popped its way out of Winter’s mouth, but the majority was still in Winter. One gulp wasn’t enough to get all of it down.

With a mouth still effectively full of jizz, Winter unwrapped her arms from Karina’s legs, dragged herself up until she was sitting on her lap, and pulled Karina’s head toward her own. Karina’s cock rubbed against Winter’s bare stomach, coating it with the leftover cum. Their breasts pressed together, Winter’s being thoroughly overwhelmed by Karina’s.

When Karina opened her mouth, Winter didn’t wait to find out whether it was to say something or to accept her kiss. She went for the kiss.

Karina seemed unphased by the creamy tongue slipping into her mouth. Winter wouldn’t have cared much anyway, as she was completely overcome by lust.

Karina’s hands explored Winter’s back, slipping past the waist of her jeans to scratch at her petite butt. Winter’s were fixed, gripping Karina’s head as if to prevent her escape from the creamy make out.

Winter felt a tap on her shoulder. She pulled back from the kiss, a string of spit connected them still for a moment before snapping and falling to Karina’s chin. Her eyes scanned up and down Karina’s face, she was about to go back in to continue, but then…

“I win.”

“Wha?”

One of Karina’s hands snaked its way between their bodies and palmed at Winter’s small chest. “The bet. I win.”

Winter’s eyes widened and she stared at Karina’s grin. “Oh. My. God, you fucking liar.”

Karina’s grin faded. “What?! I’m not lying! That really was the best blowjob I’ve ever had! And you’re so pretty! I want to take you home right n--”

Still a little too mind-addled to really question if Karina was being truthful or not, Winter barely snuck in a smile. She wrapped her arms around Karina’s neck and hugged her tightly. “I’m kidding. And I would like to have you take me home.”

The hug was returned, and Karina hummed happily in Winter’s ear.

“I should check on the others again. Don’t worry though. You don’t want to keep participating, and you can go, okay? But if you want to stay, just know you’re perfect.”

Tears formed at the corners of Winter’s eyes, and not because she couldn’t breathe, this time.

“OH YES!”

The tears stopped coming. Winter sat up. Something weird was happening in Ningning’s room. Karina perked up as well, appearing very concentrated all of a sudden.

“YES! BREED ME!”

Ningning’s screaming was loud enough that it could probably be heard outside the tent as well.

“I think you might need to--”

“Gotta go! Now!” Karina practically threw Winter off of her lap and hopped to the door, yanking her pants up over her wet cock and desperately trying to pull her top back down.

Winter couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, and even more when she heard Karina shout, “No!” like a mother trying to catch a knife-wielding, running child, followed by a scuffle.

Thinking back on what she’d just done, Winter felt… confident? Perhaps a little bit, at least.

 _I could at least try giving one more blowjob before calling it quits,_ she thought, opening up the front door.

Oddly, nobody was in the entrance section of the tent, but she could see people still standing through the heavy flaps. She shrugged and took a few more steps to open them up and call for the next person in line.

Outside the tent, in the event room, everyone was still lined up nicely, but they were a bit farther back from the entrance. Jooheon was in the back, and she saw I.M. as well, chatting with Rose. She smirked and waved to them as she called out to the remainder of the crowd, “Hey, don’t forget to make your way into the entrance! Helps us keep things evened out.”

For a second, Winter couldn’t understand why everyone turned to look at her and stared. Until, of course, she realized that she hadn’t put her sweater back on. She slapped her hands to her chest immediately, covering her boobs easily, but not her embarrassment.

She stared out into the crowd. There was some hesitation from everybody before someone whispered, perhaps a bit louder than they meant to, “Holy shit, she’s hot.”

She caught Jooheon’s eye. He looked concerned.

More whispers floated through the lines. She couldn’t tell who any of them were coming from.

“I can’t wait, man.”

“Beautiful…”

Winter looked at I.M. He stared back at her. Next to him, Rose was biting a finger, looking Winter up and down.

“Oh my god, she’s so pretty.”

“Totally my type.”

Slowly, cautiously, Winter took one of her hands away from her tits, and held it up. A smile creeped up at the corners of her mouth. Her voice came out quietly, “I can take whoever’s next.”

There was a bustle of motion as quite a few people moved to switch from whatever line they were in to Winter’s. Jooheon gave her a ridiculous grin and a thumbs up. Winter returned the smile.

Immediately in front of her were a couple of notably recognizable faces.

“Changsub, from BtoB, right?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Y-yeah. Absolutely,” Changsub said.

“Would you like to come in with me?”

Changsub blinked a couple of times, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Of course! I-- Yeah! Mhm!”

Behind him, Winter gave Oh My Girl’s Arin a small wave. “And Arin, right?”

Arin nodded enthusiastically.

“Once Changsub and I are done, I can take you next, if you don’t mind waiting for me out here.”

“I would be happy to!” Arin slapped her hands over her mouth to cover her giddy smile.

Winter took Changsub’s hand in hers and gently guided him through the tent’s entrance. _Okay. One more, ten more, what’s the difference?_ she thought.


End file.
